corneliafunkefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:AmonFatalis
Welcome Greetings, AmonFatalis! Welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:AmonFatalis page. I hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to stay. Before editing, be sure to read the wiki's policies. Please sign your name on talk pages using four tildes (~~~~) to automatically produce your name and the current date. Be sure to verify your e-mail address in . If you have any questions, feel free to ask me on my talk page. Again, welcome! MarvelRiddle (talk) 09:38, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Interlanguage linking? Hi there Amon! I hope you speak English cuz I don't speak German x[ I don't know if you came here because being requested, or you found out about this wiki on your own; anyways, I see you're the admin (and I think founder?) of the Reckless Wiki, and since there's currently no English wikis for the series, would you like to request an interlanguage link with this wiki instead? For the message showed on your wiki "Reckless Wiki is also available in English. Check it out! Reckless Wiki", is actually about something else, and not the books; this wiki is probably the one and only that has information on the series. Just a thought! =D --Sammm✦✧(talk) 17:33, May 6, 2015 (UTC) : Also did a little something, the fonts are now smaller than your current logo, but it's not stretched, I have no idea how it will actually look like so I'm uploading it here, and if you like it I guess you can take it and use it! (Hope I didn't offend you by making it)--Sammm✦✧(talk) 01:53, May 8, 2015 (UTC) ::Hi Amon! Good to hear from you! Ahhhh I feel a step backward again! Let me explain a bit though... Yes, although the site is Wikia (url and all), I think most people still generally prefer to call an individual wiki as a "wiki", rather than a "wikia", even though Wikia started to make all newly created wiki with the extra "a" at the end (I think this started around April) whether they like it or not. And yes, I belatedly realized the grammatical correct way probably should be "Der Reckless-Wiki", and not "Der Reckless Wiki" (I really don't know German all that much AT ALL), BUT, I think due to SEO, it's probably best to separate them instead of using the dash. I've checked, most of the German counterparts of the wikis I know all kept the Wiki part separated from the title; I'm not saying EVERY single German wiki is like this, like the Narnia one is in fact Narnia-Wiki. I am however saying... since the wiki looks like it needs a bit more expanding... perhaps it's better to make it as easier to such for as possible. Alas it really isn't my say so I'm only expressing my opinion, if you really want to keep the "a" and the "-", let me know, I think I can adjust the one above to make it fit, though the Wika is probably going to be super small. (Oh and if it wasn't obvious, I was thinking "The Reckless Wiki", a pun there, like Reckless also used as the adj. instead of just indicating the series xP ) --Sammm✦✧(talk) 19:23, May 8, 2015 (UTC) :::Ack... Yeah I was confused as to the rules of "Die", "Der", and "Das"... I thought they are describing the stuff that immediately follows it, and since I saw "der Reckless-Reihe", I thought I'd just use that lol. I've changed it and it should be good to go! =D :::If I come across a page here I'll add the language, but right now I'm also adding the links to my wiki (the Inkheart one) so it will be gradual, as I don't actually read the Reckless series myself (not yet anyways, may one day, but not yet). BTW, again this is just my personal opinion... I think the best way to make a wiki friendly... is to have a nice Wiki-navigation; that's actually what prompted me to adopt the Inkheart Wiki cuz the previous navigation bar really sucked xP. Just something to think about! =D --Sammm✦✧(talk) 20:34, May 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::Ahhh templates are completely different! I was lucky that when I acquired the admin rights for the Inkheart Wiki, someone had already set up some templates (but there's still so much to work on!)... MediaWiki messages on the other hand, I'm still a bit lost with that so I just put them aside xDD Navigation though, it enables viewers to quickly link to pages, I think the most basic ones is at least list out the books... Characters... Those will need time to sort out. BTW... the little cutouts on the logo was me trying to mimic how the shape of the frame on the covers are indented... Guess I failed... ahaha lol xP --Sammm✦✧(talk) 21:33, May 8, 2015 (UTC) A few helps needed? Hi there Amon! Long time no talk! Because you are actually the only German speaking person I know of on Wikia, there's a few things hopefully you can help out with? w:c:community:Template:Wikia Books Footer/de seems to supposedly serve as the German version of w:c:community:Template:BookWikis as an interwiki footer, however, the image the German template is using has been broken for sometime, and because it is using full url, I don't really know how to trace back to what image it intended to use; can you help replacing the image? I've also added your German Reckless Wiki to that template; I've been told that theoretically adding those templates to home pages should help SEO, perhaps you can consider placing it as well? xDDD As for previously the interlanguage link you've helped established with this wiki, on this end, Jacob Reckless, Will Reckless, Fox, Goyl, John Reckless, Clara, Miranda, Hentzau, King Kami'en, Evenaugh Valiant, Dark Fairy, Albert Chanute, and Nesser, have now all have interlanguage links directing to the German wiki; hopefully you can help the said wiki return the action by adding the English interlanguage to respective pages. =D Also, this is the one that's more random but I'm asking you because of the reason I first mentioned above. Can you help translate w:c:community:Thread:900427 into German? Mainly the second paragraph. It's just something I'd like to ask the user but I'm not sure if she understands English. I know I can always use google translate (if you can't help, that will be my last resort), but sometimes it isn't always accurate or actually readable after the translation, so I thought asking someone who knows the language is probably a better choice. Good day to you! --Sammm✦✧(talk) 02:20, September 3, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks for all the changes! And thanks for letting me know the user does edits on English wikis... Hopefully she can in fact read English! (Cuz I know a lot of people sometimes only come to English wikis to add interlanguage links of their native language... I myself for one, usually don't have problem locating characters on wikis that are in different languages... but that doesn't mean I can actually read and understand those articles in other languages xDDD) --Sammm✦✧(talk) 22:37, September 3, 2015 (UTC) ::Hi there! I've updated w:c:community:Template:Wikia Books Footer/de with German book wikis that I managed to find or what I could think of, not exactly sure if I'm listing it correctly according to alphabetical order; when you have time, perhaps you can help double-check? Also, just curious, is there a reason w:c:lieblingsbuecher is an individual wiki? I mean, it's a beautiful wiki, just that it seems to function exactly like what the English Books Hub is attempting to achieve - have information about a lot of books, it seems to be way more useful than the actual official hub w:c:de.literaturhub, which only contains 1 page (the main page)... I'm asking this because to my understanding, the English Books Hub used to be an ordinary wiki (Book Club Wikia) and was then converted into a hub, or at least that's how it looks like to me. ::--Sammm✦✧(talk) 20:28, September 27, 2015 (UTC) :::I see! "Hubs not being used as a real wiki (with a community)" actually makes a lot of sense (belatedly realized)! The same thing seems to be happening with the Spanish book hub as well. :::Just curious, does "Helper" user right include certain "Admin" rights? Also, this may be a little thick-skinned, but can you help creating pages in the format like w:c:de.community:Harry Potter for the German Inkheart Wiki (w:c:de.tintenherz) and German Caster Chronicles Wiki (w:c:de.sixteen-moons) at w:c:de.community with "Inaktiv", "Literatur", "Inaktiv (+10 Artikel)" categories? I'm asking this because I honestly don't speak German, so imo it's a bit weird to join the German community (I'm a native Chinese speaker and I haven't even joined the Chinese community) especially when I can't not properly type out the information for the wikis I'm intending to help. I guess the reason of hoping for those pages, is to let other people know that those wikis exist and are open for adoption, and hopefully the right person will come along the way. :::Back to the "Helper" user right; are you able to create redirect urls for wikis? And also, what is your opinion on "duplicate wikis"? I'm asking those questions for a few reasons. w:c:de.tintenwelt was created in 2012 and only has 9 pages, whereas being about the same topic, w:c:de.tintenherz was created in 2009, and although not much, it at least has 40+ pages. I've also looked through the content and the wiki with more pages does in fact have richer material; was wondering if it's possible to close the smaller wiki and redirect the link to the bigger one? Similar situation actually happened for the English wikis as well, and the duplicates actually contains certain stuff main wiki doesn't have, which is why the merge is yet to be completed, but it has been approved by the Staff. So was wondering for the German situation, when there's nothing really to salvage, can it be merged on request? --Sammm✦✧(talk) 00:07, September 29, 2015 (UTC) ::::Thank you so much for the help!!!! --Sammm✦✧(talk) 22:46, September 29, 2015 (UTC) Portable infoboxes A different question; I've been trying to figure out portable infoboxes, cuz in theory it really shouldn't be all that hard; however, I'm stuck at a place where I feel like it's a super easy fix Orz. How did you make the "Auftritte" section seemingly "stacked" on w:c:de.reckless:Vorlage:Infobox_Charakter? I viewed the template and I don't really see any hint; originally I thought it was the , but I've just tested out on w:c:thecasterchronicles:Template:Infobox/Character and it's not achieving what I was hoping for; so I figure I should just ask you since you've successfully managed to do it. (I don't think it was on MediaWiki's .css either, so I'm really out of idea). This is a experimental page where you can see the comparison of the current template and the portable infobox I'm trying to tweak. I'm hoping sections for "Relative(s)" and "Love interest(s)" can be "stacked" in order to save space. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 03:00, September 30, 2015 (UTC) :Okay, so just when I feel like there's absolutely no way for me to figure it out, I figured it out. Orz As you can see however, still on that experimental page; you can see that the first bullet (*) will be rendered as a star mark; is there a way to fix this? --Sammm✦✧(talk) 03:37, September 30, 2015 (UTC)